Elemental masters
by fnafguy
Summary: a story about elemental heros
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 the start of the journey**

A long time ago there was a power that no one could control this was the power of light but one-day a person named Markus took control of the power of light to become the elemental master of light.

The story goes that one night Markus had a dream about him as a hero and that he controlled the power of light. The next day he told his parents but they did not believe him and so he went out to prove his parents wrong and with this he set out on his journey to find the legendary power of light, on that very day he did find the power of light and it recognized him as the one who could control the power of light. The next day he when back home to find out a gang are trying to claim this land as their territory so he used his power of light to save his town from the gang and they thanked him and he became a hero.

Dravid was a jock who played football, basketball, and baseball. He is particularly proud of his football winning against many teams that visited but his one fault was his temper. He was known for being fiery and lashing out at anyone who dared to stand against him. One day after a game the football team was in their locker room when Dravid's hands lit on fire not knowing what to do he left school that day.

Marina was a very active girl, she loved moving in a matter of fact she was faster than Dravid, and she was on the school's athletics team. Then one day while running she started to gather water around her like a protective shield, so that day she left school.

Zach was a shy but supportive person and he has been known around the town as a local hero both Dravid and Marina would come to him for advice and he helped them with his words of wisdom. Many people have tried to tear him down but it never works he just stands there like nothing happened. Then one day while sitting down he felt the earth shake and he dashed for the headmaster office when the headmaster saw him he ask Zach what is wrong, Zach replied there is an earthquake coming it will go straight through the school. Therefore, the headmaster evacuates everyone from the school and then the earthquake happened.

Alex was a calm and kind kid, he did not always know what was going on but he helped the victim always but he was not the fastest kid at school that was Marina. Then one day he was helping a kid when the bully was going to punch the kid when Alex ran so fast that he was a blur so he left school that day.

Jesse was as frigid as ice and has an icy temper but he was mostly always calm as can be but you do not want to hurt his older brother in any way otherwise you are going to get hurt. One day Jesse was talking to his brother when he was able to create a shield of ice around them that does not melt, Jesse's older brother said that he has powers too.

So Dravid, Marina, Zach, Alex, and Jesse meet up and started to talk when Dravid mentioned that his hands caught fire, Marina then tells them that water surrounded her like a shield, Zach tells them that he knew that an earthquake was going to hit the school before it happened, Alex tells that he can move so fast that he is a blur to everyone else and Jesse tells that he can create shields out of ice that cannot melt. Therefore, they agree that they need to find answers but just then two villains show up to rob a store when Dravid, Marina, Zach, Alex, and Jesse realize that it is their other two friends Luke and Adam.

They then realized that Luke and Adam had been affected too but they gained bad powers, Luke can control shadows and Adam can control Death. So Dravid created the identity of the elemental master of fire, Marina created the identity of the elemental master of water, Zach created the identity of the elemental master of Earth, Alex created the identity of the elemental master of air and Jesse create the identity of the elemental master of ice.

They go to fight the dark elemental master of shadow and the dark elemental master of death. Each side wanting to win over the other but as the battle rages on the elemental master of fire says to his team "are powers separate cannot defeat them but if we unite our powers we may have a chance" the elemental master of earth says back "we need to wear them down first before we can unite our powers to defeat them" that's when the elemental master of air runs around them and it is working he is tiring the dark elemental master of death and the dark elemental master of shadow out. So the elemental masters of fire, water, earth, air, and ice unite their powers and in a huge crash of pure power, they beat Luke and Adam before they could do the robbery.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 the quest**

The newly formed team had heard about the tales of light from a book called the history of Nusa. So the elemental master of Earth said "Mr. Marcus where did you get this book about the history of Nusa" Mr Marcus replied "it was given to me by the very first elemental master to protect this town the Elemental master of light" the elemental masters were shocked when they heard that there was originally an elemental master of light just like the section of the book known as the History of Nusa called tales of light.

So the elemental master of Earth said "where did this elemental master of light go" Mr. Marcus replied "he when into hiding when an ancient evil awoke and wanted the elemental master killed and the light power destroyed so that he could take over the world" the elemental master of water then asks "could he have left any clues to where he was hiding for us to use" Mr. Marcus replied "yes he did leave clues to his hiding place I have one hear if you would like to have it" they all answer, yes and Mr. Marcus gave them the clue.

So the elemental master read the clue but could not make any senses of it as it said Teke Varex Hotex Vorux Toko, they then find a way to decode the clue this is what it said after the decoding go to the scares tree, so the elemental masters go to the scares tree where they find another clue which says Noko Teke Varex Hotex Taka Keto which decoded says now go to the clear spring.

So the elemental masters go to the clear springs where they find the next clue that says Noko Teke Varex Hotex Neteko Tekoto Hotex Frokoto which decoded says now go to the heart of the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 the heart of the forest**

So the elemental master goes through the thick lush jungle when they get attacked by the Dark elemental master of shadow Luke and the Dark elemental master of death Adam who wants a rematch from the last battle.

The fight begins in this thick lush jungle as the fight rages on and the good elemental master combine their power on the weaken elementals of shadow and death but it does not work until the elemental of air uses his air force strike that sounds like a jet is going to fall on you to help finish the elemental masters of shadow and death off.

The elemental masters find themselves at the heart of the forest which is the domain of air they find the clue and it says Toko Tokete Kotoke Nekoko Cakoto which translated says go to the mighty tree.

So the elemental masters go to the mighty tree where they find the next clue that says Necko Toko Tokete Kotoke Noketo Vekono which translated says now go to the forest spring.

So the elemental master goes to the forest spring were they find the next clue which says Toko Tokete Kotoke Acanko Varekoko Bekono which translated says go to the heart of water.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 the heart of water**

The elemental masters are walks through crystal clear water when the Dark elemental master of shadow and death. The elemental master of shadow Luke said "we challenge you to a rematch" the elemental masters replied, "ok you want a rematch you will get a rematch".

Therefore the fight begins in the crystal clear waters, the elemental masters combine their attacks with the elemental of airs air force strike on the worn out elemental masters of shadow and death but it does not work until the elemental master of water uses her hydro tsunami attack that has the power of 1 thousand normal tsunami's to finish them off but the elemental masters of shadow and death did straight away retreat, the elemental master of shadow said "we will beat you next time elemental masters".

The elemental masters go to the heart of water and find the next clue and it said Tekeo Nata Tekoe Natan Neto which translated says go to the big waterfall.

So the elemental masters go to the big waterfall and they find the next clue that says Heto Tekeo Nata Tekoe Naten Cartian when decoded says now go to the water temple.

Therefore the elemental masters go to the water temple after some time they arrive at the water temple and find the next clue that says Tekeo Nata Tekoe Corotan Notan Nateko when decoded says go to the heart of fire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 the heart of fire**

Therefore the elemental master goes to the heart of fire, when out of nowhere the dark elemental masters of shadow and death attack wanting a rematch for the fight in the water domain. The elemental master of death Adam says "we challenge you to a rematch" the elemental masters replied, "if you want a rematch than a rematch it is".

The fight between the dark elemental masters of shadow and death and the elemental masters begins, it starts off with the elemental masters trying to tire the dark elemental masters out which works but when they unite their powers fire uses his flame vortex and the dark elemental masters of shadow and death are defeated.

Therefore with the dark elemental masters defeated once again they go to the heart of fire where they find the next clue which says Kecto Verco Natrok Vorok Viroco which translated says go to the giant volcano.

The elemental masters go to the giant volcano where they find the next clue which says Hectoko Kecto Verco Natrok Neckone Tekone when decoded says now go to the lava stream.

The elemental masters go to the lava stream where they find the next clue which says Kecto Verco Natrok Natroke Tokoen Evato when decoded says go to the heart of Earth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 the heart of earth**

The elemental masters are on their way to the heart of Earth when the dark elemental masters of shadow and death attacked. The elemental master of shadow Luke says "we want a rematch from the battle in the fire domain" the elemental masters say "if it is a rematch you want it is a rematch you get".

So the fight between the dark elemental masters and the elemental master begun and as the fight goes on and the elemental masters unite their powers and the earth elemental uses his earth shatter attack along with it and they were able to defeat the dark elemental masters of shadow and death.

So they go to the heart of the earth where they find the next clue which says Tokonet Notoko Tarako Neto which translated mean go to the ravine.

So the elemental masters go to the ravine were they find the next clue which says Teteko Tokonet Notoko Tarako Notokoe when decoded says now go to the mountain.

So they go to the mountain and there they find the next clue which says Tokonet Notoko Tarako Netco Natcoe Netocit which translated says go to the heart of ice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 the heart of ice**

The elemental masters make their way to the heart of ice when the dark elemental masters of shadow and death have come to get a rematch against the elemental masters. The dark elemental master of death says "we are here for a rematch against you" the elemental master replied, "If it is a rematch you want it's a rematch you get.

So the fight between the dark elemental masters and the elemental masters begins, the elemental master unite their power and the elemental master of ice uses his blizzard attack with it and defeating the dark elemental masters of shadow and death.

The elemental master are at the heart of ice where they find the clue which says Notoko Netcone Naterec Tokomenta Komoto when decoded says go to the light temple.

So the elemental masters go to the light temple were they find the light staff and a riddle says "I am wear you least expect me, I am wear your journey started, I gave you the first clue".

The elemental masters realize that the librarian Mr. Marcus was the elemental master of light so they go back to him and he touches the staff turning him into the elemental master of light again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 the final fight**

The elemental masters are waiting with the elemental master of light waiting for the dark elemental masters of shadow and Death but instead they have the strongest the elemental master of darkness.

The final battle has started each side taking blows until the elemental master of darkness uses his darkness vortex but the elemental masters unite their power and their ultimate powers to form eternal power surge which locks away the elemental master of darkness.


End file.
